


Love Dream

by SweetDreamsPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, First time writing Junhoon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It's only a dream I promise, JunHoon - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, No Character Death, Piano, Tags Are Hard, They are supportive lovers, We love Liszt and Love Dream, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda
Summary: Liebestraum No.3: Love Dream- a piece Jihoon characterizes as nostalgic, melancholic, slightly heartbreaking and slightly hopeful. It's one of Junhui's favorite pieces of classical music, and a fitting final present.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 18





	Love Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music: [Liszt Liebestraum No. 3 (Love Dream)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBOa-2b4uQQ)

The stage lights were harsh as Jihoon walked onto the stage and took a bow.

_Breathe _, he told himself.__

____

He sat down on the leather piano seat, adjusting the height to what he was comfortable with. 

____

_It’s your last present to Junnie, make it count. ___

______ _ _

Jihoon started to play the first notes of Liszt’s Liebestraum No.3. Love Dream. 

______ _ _

A dream that Jihoon wished he could delve back into, but couldn’t. 

______ _ _

His mind barely registered the notes as his fingers moved on complete muscle memory. 

______ _ _

The lights of the concert hall and the eyes of the audience slowly faded into nothingness and Jihoon hit the first cadenza of the piece, fingers gliding swiftly across the keys. 

______ _ _

He could never do it like his Junnie did. 

______ _ _

Junhui always claimed that Jihoon could play with better emotion, but Jihoon knew, as a music producer, that both Junhui’s technique and musicality when playing the piano was unparalleled between everyone he knew. 

______ _ _

It was so unfair. 

______ _ _

Life had taken his Junhui away from him, only to leave him with a heartbreaking dream. Love Dream, one of Junhui’s most favorite melancholic pieces, was Jihoon’s prime choice for his last present to his love. 

______ _ _

Jihoon and Junhui had met in quite the odd circumstance. 

______ _ _

It had been the holiday season, and the mall close to their house had set up a little holiday section in the center of the mall. 

______ _ _

Part of the setup included a piano, a sound box, and a giant stuffed teddy bear situated on the piano seat. 

______ _ _

Jihoon found himself staring at the setup in distaste one time his mother had dragged him to the mall for holiday shopping. 

______ _ _

“It’s stupid, huh,” A voice had sounded behind him. 

______ _ _

Jihoon turned to find a tall male with black hair and big, round eyes. 

______ _ _

It was like fate. 

______ _ _

The second cadenza shook Jihoon out of his memories, allowing him to re-concentrate on the present. 

______ _ _

The reality of the present was that Junhui was just not here anymore. 

______ _ _

The third section of Love Dream, Junhui’s favorite yet least favorite. Favorite to listen to, least favorite to play because of the hand crossing chords. 

______ _ _

As Jihoon approached the chords at the end, his mind both registered hope and bone-crushing sorrow. 

______ _ _

Lifting his feet off of the pedal and getting up from the stool, Jihoon felt his body and senses go numb. 

______ _ _

He took a bow, but was quite oblivious to most of the audience’s cheers. Except for one person, who seemed to be chanting his name. 

______ _ _

“-Jihoonie!”

______ _ _

Jihoon opened his eyes, startled a bit by his loved one’s face covering much of his vision. 

______ _ _

“Morning, Jihoonie,” Junhui whispered softly. 

______ _ _

Jihoon let his gaze soften. “Morning.”

______ _ _

* 

______ _ _

“Do you want coffee?” Junhui asked softly, pressing a quick kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. 

______ _ _

“Yes, please, Junnie,” Jihoon groaned, brain still reeling from the dream. 

______ _ _

“Okie~” Junhui giggled as he exited their bedroom.

______ _ _

Jihoon let himself stare at the ceiling for a few moments longer before he (begrudgingly) pushed himself to an upright position and began pulling on a sweater. He literally hadn’t had a dream for so long… 

______ _ _

He glanced outside the window to see the foggy landscape of the city. 

______ _ _

Well. At least it wasn’t snowing, Jihoon thought, before pulling on some warm sweatpants and ruffling his hair as he slipped on his slippers to trudge to the kitchen. 

______ _ _

“Go wash up,” Junhui instructed gently. “Serves you right, Jihoonie, for locking yourself in your office until the early morning on a weekend.” He turned on the coffee maker and instantly, the smell of coffee invaded Jihoon’s senses. 

______ _ _

“Oh, before you go, Jihoonie, do you want scrambled eggs or crepes for breakfast?”

______ _ _

“I want you,” Jihoon deadpanned, pulling one of Junhui’s cheesy pick-up lines. Score one for Jihoon. 

______ _ _

“Pfft, scrambled eggs it is then,” Junhui hummed, seemingly unflustered.

______ _ _

Jihoon smiled and nodded, and then trudged into the bathroom to get washed up. But still, evn throughout breakfast, the dream lingered on his mind. 

______ _ _

As it was Sunday, Junhui and Jihoon really didn’t have to do anything, other than maybe cook for themselves. 

______ _ _

Or at least, Jihoon thought that they didn’t have to do anything, until Junhui went over to their upright piano crammed in the corner, dusted off the small amount of dust on top, and pulled out an old wrinkled book of Liszt. 

______ _ _

Jihoon was playing with his phone on the couch, but his eyes grew wide as he heard the opening notes of the piece Junhui was playing. 

______ _ _

Liebestraum No. 3. Love Dream. 

______ _ _

It was evident that Junhui was slightly rusty, but his previous muscle memory was still there, and Jion found himself swaying along to Junhui’s phrasing of the piece. 

______ _ _

The chords at the end sounded ever the more happier than they had in his dream. 

______ _ _

Junhui moved on to other pieces, playing classics like Clair de Lune, but Jihoon’s mind still lingered on that piece. 

______ _ _

* 

______ _ _

It was still on his mind, even as he and Junhui went to the supermarket in the afternoon, even as Junhui picked up all the ingredients to make wontons, even as they were back home with their big bags of groceries, slipping off their boots. 

______ _ _

“How do we make these wontons, again?” Jihoon shoved the dream and thoughts to the back of his mind and asked Junhui.

______ _ _

“Hmm? Junhui looked at Jihoon, surprised. “Jihoonie, it’s fine, just go rest for a bit, okay? You didn’t get to sleep on a bed until 3am today, you must be tired.”

______ _ _

_Well, I’m not so much tired as I am just worried over this dream _, Jihoon thought, but he complied, not wanting to give the both of them food poisoning.__

________ _ _ _ _

Junhui’s hands were fast and skilled as always and in no time, he had two bowls of steaming wontons placed on the table. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Jihoonie, are you okay? You’ve been very subdued today,” Junhui remarked softly as they were cleaning up the kitchen (Junhui, despite his skill in cooking, still managed to get flour everywhere). 

________ _ _ _ _

“Emm…” Jihoon started, but then hesitated. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

________ _ _ _ _

The sky outside grew dark early, as it was winter. Junhui and Jihoon, seeing no point in doing anything else, opted to sleep early. 

________ _ _ _ _

Laying sideways and staring out the window, Jihoon felt Junhui, that greedy man with a height of 182 centimeters, curl himself around Jihoon. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Do you want to tell me?” The soft inquiry reached Jihoon’s ears. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I just had a really scary dream, Junnie,” Jihoon confessed. “I… I dreamed that you had an accident and my last gift to you was a performance of Love Dream…”

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh…” Junhui’s voice trailed off to silence, but he carefully maneuvered his arm to rest comfortably on Jihoon’s body, giving Jihoon warm and comfort. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m just scared of losing you, that this is all a dream,” Jihoon turned around to face Junhui. 

________ _ _ _ _

Junhui the _audacity _to smile.__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“We can pinch each other’s cheeks to see if this is a dream,” he offered, hand already reaching towards Jihoon’s face. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

After two simultaneous _“ow’s” _, Junhui hugged Jihoon close and said, “Jihoon, I can’t promise the future, but I can promise that I won’t ever leave you, and that this is not a dream at all.”__

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

And Jihoon fell into a warm, comfortable, dreamless sleep. 

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Junhoon? Tell me what you think! Also classical music appreciation and Love Dream appreciation. Thanks for reading~
> 
> Edit: I should probably explain what a cadenza is. It's usually an ornamental passage played in a free rhythmic style, so it's usually fast. Liszt, in this piece, used two to split the piece into three parts
> 
> Okay now actually thanks for reading~


End file.
